What About My Fairytale Ending?
by Kyo's Querida1293
Summary: After Hitomi leaves Gaea her life isn't so fun. What happens when she can't take anymore? She goes back to Gaea. But not all is the same since she left. The title isn't as good as I wanted it to be but please just give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My name is Kyo's Querida and this is my first story. The idea popped into my head a while ago and I decided to finally write it down on paper. I'd like to thank my co-author and dear friend numba neko93 who helped me write this, you really were a great help. **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**And before I forget**

**Disclaimer: I don't Escaflowne or any of it's characters i just write about them.**

**Prologue:**

Why has my life spiraled down so much? Four years ago when I first lost my mental connection with Van I told myself I could get through it. I thought he'd become a better king without me reminding him and keeping him in his past. That's what I thought. But my life has become horrible. I've spiraled down into a hole so deep I don't know if I can get out.

When I came back to Earth Yukari and I drifted apart. I later found, when I was eighteen that she ran away with Amano. I could deal with that, however, not my to surprise, many did not believe my story of Gaea and when they saw me talking to the wind the year I did keep in contact with Van people started wondering what had happened. About two month's after I lost contact with Van my father was killed in a car accident.

That was the last straw for my mother in between losing a husband she had to deal with a crazy daughter. She finally couldn't take my ramblings anymore and sent me to a physiatrist. However the physiatrist did everything in her power to convince me that Gaea never existed. After a while I did go through a period where I was convinced that there was no Gaea. That it was all in my mind. However, that only lasted for a year because soon my mother and brother were killed in a hold up at a bank. After their death I had started to believe in Gaea again because they were technically the only people I had left.

I tried to get through it but really all that brought were abusive relationships and dead end jobs. So I was poor, abused, depressed and suicidal thoughts kept running through my head. I needed to get back. I needed to see them all again.

So I gathered my tarot cards and left my small, ratty apartment and went to where I first saw him or rather collided with him. And I pictured him in my head. I thought of his face, his cinnamon red eyes, his wild black hair, and I prayed and wished so hard to be back in Gaea. And then a blinding white pillar of light shot down from the sky and I knew I was going home.

**Okay guys thats the prologue. I know it's short but please bear with me. I swear it will get better. I would appreciate it I got a review or two. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did review. Even if you didn't please just review so I can know whether to go on or not.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kyo's Querida**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter. Hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne of any of the characters.

**Chapter One: The Return of The Seer**

And a world away our King is thinking on his balcony reflecting on past events.

**Van's POV**

Why am I thinking of her so much lately? Maybe it's because the Mystic Moon has shone brighter lately, or maybe I'm just getting my hopes again. I've missed her so much. So has everyone else. Why did she have to leave? What am I thinking? She had a life before Gaea. She had a family and friends. She must be happier now that she left. She must be. That's the only reason why would've lost connection. She's moved on while I'm still here reveling in the past.

But I really wish she could see Fanelia. It looks beautiful. I personally think it looks better than before the war. Merle's grown up so much too. She left for a year to live in the cat people village and help them. Princess Millerna and Dryden settled their differences and now how a three year old boy. And Allen well, he died recently. He was burned alive actually. It was quite a tragedy to everyone, especially Cerena. I wish she could be here to see them all, to see me. Wait! What was that in the forest? No it can't be! It's the white pillar of light! It must be Hitomi!!

He started running as fast as he could to the heart of the forest, exactly where the pillar of light landed.

* * *

**Hitomi's POV**

"Where am I?"

I sighed heavily

"Well it's obvious I'm in a forest of some sort. Too bad I can't see anything for miles.

It has been a while since I've been here; I guess there's been a lot of rebuilding. Now, how to find Fanelia? Wouldn't it just be easier if I had popped up right in front of the palace? But nothing in life is easy. I guess I could start walking to see if I can find anything or someone to lead me to Fanelia."

"Hitomi!"

That voice sounded so familiar. It seemed to be a man. Could it be? I turned around and saw a man around 6'3, who was well built, with the hugest smile on his face. However what gave away his identity was those same cinnamon red eyes and wild black hair.

It was him. It was Van! Finally after all these years I got to see him again!

"Van!"

And just like we had when we first met, we collided and I gave him the biggest hug ever.

"Van, you don't know how much I've missed you!!"

"I missed you too Hitomi. Not that I don't love the fact that you're back, but what happened?"

"It's a long story but I needed to come back and see you all again."

"Well you can explain it to me later. But now I need show you Fanelia! It's changed so much! You need to see it!"

"I can't wait."

"Hitomi, I have one more thing to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Please don't tell me you have to leave soon?"

"I was hoping, with your permission of course, this could be a one way trip."

His eyes widened with surprise.

"Of course you can stay! You can stay in the palace near Merle's chambers."

He then took her into another bone crushing hug.

"Thank You. By the way how is Merle?"

"C'mon I'll tell you what she's been up to on the way back."

We soon started walking back to town, hand in hand, catching up.

* * *

**Okay guys, how'd I do?? **

**Okay, I only had one problem. I got 52 hits and 2 reviews. Guys I understand it's only been three days and I'm being REALLY picky but I need reviews because I need to know if I'm wasting my time. And if you didn't like it tell me! I don't care about flames I really don't, I look at flames as advice. **

**So review please. Just tell what you think. Be honest and tell me basically if it was good or it sucks. **

**I'm so sorry if I offended anyone or if I sounded snippy or had an attitude but I just want readers to like my stories. So remember R&R and have a good day!**

**Kyo's Querida**

**P.S- I Promise the chapters will get longer!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back yet again! Just something to remember as you read is (and I'm sorry in advance for confusion) I've switched from first person POV to third person. I swear it won't change again but I was having trouble doing it in first person and I hope I've added more details because I know there was a lot of problems with that. Believe me guys I'm trying, but you got to realize on top of all this I'm applying to high schools and just trying to survive school so review and I'll try to fix the detail problem.**

**Enjoy! **

**Oh shoot I forgot again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: New Developments**

Our friends had been walking back to the palace for a while. More like strolling leisurely, Van's advisors were probably have a stroke. But they were getting closer to the palace and were getting the chance to catch up.

* * *

"So let's see. Merle's in her home country, Millerna and Dryden have a son but what about Allen?" she asked curiously. 

"I thought you'd ask about him. It's quite horrible actually. He was captured by an enemy group of knights and they decided to torture him for Fanelian secrets. They started to burn his hair and well he refused to give up his hair or the secrets so he well, he was burned alive."

(AN: As much as I hate Allen that wasn't my idea. It was my co-author's idea, numba neko93)

"O My God! That's horrible! Poor Allen! And poor Cerena, she just got him back."

"I know he had a huge funeral for him. I could bring you to the cemetery sometime."

"That'd be great. Thank you. So, is that all that happened?"

"Other then the rebuilding yes it is."

"Wow. Well you did do a great job rebuilding. It looks better then before the war."

"Thank you."

* * *

And the friends kept walking and talking but our king had lied when he said that had been all that happened because something else had happened. To our king actually, but he wasn't ready to tell her that. He wasn't even ready to accept it himself. 

And finally our travelers made it back, to arrive to the beautiful palace, where pandemonium had begun when it was found out that the king had gone missing.

"My Lord, where have you been these past two hours!? We have been worried sick about you, especially Lady Sakura!"

"_Lady Sakura?" _Thought Hitomi

"Well I am back now and proud to announce the Seer from the Mystic Moon is back and here to stay!"

"O my! Well welcome to the palace."

"Could you please set her up a room near Lady Merle's chambers and please get her some appropriate dresses."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Also, show her around the grounds. She'll need to know her way around."

"Yes my Lord. Now go see your advisors before they all suffer heart attacks!"

"Alright Hitomi I will see you at dinner. This is Merle's head lady in waiting. I'm sure you will get along fine. Goodbye."

"Goodbye My Lord."

"Bye Van."

And she watched as he walked away knowing her life would be getting better. But that can only last so long.

"Now look at you! You look absolutely disgraceful! Look at these clothes my goodness gracious! Come now, we must get you changed and get your room ready for tonight. If we hurry I can have a tour of the gardens ready for you before you're called for dinner."

"Um okay but can I know your name?"

"My name is Lady Hikari. I am as King Van told you Lady Merle's head lady in waiting. I guess I'm yours now too. Now let's get going!"

And she took Hitomi by the hand and pulled her away.

* * *

And not even two hours later: 

"I am not wearing a corset!"

"I as your lady in waiting am supposed to make you look presentable which this corset will!"

"Lady Hikari I have a lot of respect for you and your position but I will not, repeat will not wear this!"

"Too bad My Lady! I don't know what the rules are on the Mystic Moon but here it is the proper formal attire to wear a corset so stop your complaining."

"Fine, I guess I could get used to it. I mean I have to get used to long dresses every day.'

"O My Lady I think you can survive it. So now that you are all tied up, time for the dress. What do you think of this one?"

In her hands was a beautiful emerald green dress that had gold trim around the neck line and a matching gold belt around the waist.

"I also have a perfect way to do you hair too."

"The dress is absolutely stunning. I'll take it. And you do my hair too?"

She hadn't really been used to having hair done because it had been too short to do anything with until this year when she started growing it out. It was about up to her mid back.

"Yes, My Lady. Now stand up so I can put this on you."

She obeyed but still was curious about this Lady Sakura she had heard about earlier.

"Lady Hikari?"

"Yes, My Lady."

"Who is the Lady Sakura?"

A look of confusion suddenly came across her face.

"King Van did not tell you?"

"No he did not mention her."

"Well I am in certainly no place to tell you. My best advice to you would be to ask Lord Van when you see him."

This confused Hitomi. Why couldn't Hikari tell her? This whole situation around Lady Sakura was getting stranger by the moment.

* * *

It was now dinner and all the guests were seated at there tables, and Hitomi was all dressed up in her formal attire. It was still uncomfortable but she didn't notice because she was still waiting for Van to come to ask him about Lady Sakura. She didn't know why she was so worried about it. It really was unexplainable but she just got a weird feeling from the whole situation. But she was cut off by her the blare of royal trumpets. 

"Now announcing, King Van Salazar de Fanel and, his betrothed, Princess Sakura of Molinera."

"_What? Betrothed? Van's engaged?"_

* * *

**Ahhhh Cliffhangers! Mwhahahaha! Sorry I was in an interesting mood when I wrote this.**

**Alright guys how'd I do?**

**Please please please pretty please review!!!! Thanks for reading! **

**Kyo's Querida**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I know. Updating the next day? Well I have a perfectly good excuse!

Number 1- I felt bad for having such a huge cliffhanger and have now decided to update after cliffhanger ASAP.

Number 2- I am sick. I can't leave my bedroom. So this morning I was sitting in bed bored out of my mind and I said "Why not update!"

**So here's the chapter. I had a fever at the time so be lenient and enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Worries Confirmed**

"_No, no, no, no, no, this isn't happening again! My life isn't crumbling again! It's all a dream. My family's alive and Van isn't engaged. It can't be real. It can't for my sanity."_

People were already starting to stare at Hitomi during her minor breakdown so she decided she needed to get out and went out on the closest balcony. She could barely close the doors behind her before she burst out into tears.

"Why me, I thought coming here would get me better and more stable. Who was I kidding? Van was happy while I was gone! I mean he rebuilt everything, he's engaged to a gorgeous girl. I mean everyone but me had moved on! Why can't I just end it all now?"

"Because I'd miss you."

She turned around to meet those same cinnamon red eyes that held so much sadness, guilt and regret.

"What about Princess Sakura?"

"Hitomi...I didn't have a choice. I really tried to wait until you came back. But my advisors demanded I find a queen and if I didn't they would. That's when we lost our connection. I spent the next few months trying to find another way to get the connection back but it didn't work. So they kept their end of the bargain. My advisors picked "the woman that is most suited to help me lead Fanelia." They also drew up a binding contract that can't be broken or Molinera would stop being our ally. They might even declare war. So I am betrothed to Princess Sakura. And I'm in a position which keeps me from breaking off the marriage."

"O why didn't you just tell me from the beginning, Van?"

"I was scared you wouldn't stay anymore if I told you and I didn't want you to leave me again."

"But Van, we still can't be together, so what's the point?"

"Hitomi.."

"No more!! I can't take anymore heartbreak! I just hope you're happy with her. I mean she's pretty and probably knows much more about Gaea and its resources then I ever will and has been bred to be the perfect wife. I know you'll be happy with her and I'll just be the girl who was there a few years ago that once loved you everyday and still hoped you loved her back."

She then ran straight to her room and told Hikari she didn't want anyone coming to see her tonight. Not even the king. But of course Hikari knew what had happened so no questions were asked. There was just a simple nod and "Yes, My Lady." She made sure no one entered Lady Hitomi's chambers that evening and listened to her sob uncontrollably for hours.

* * *

"_I can't do this anymore. I can't. I watched my family crumble. I don't think I can stand to watch him marry her. I've been through enough. My heart can't take anymore. I need to end this, I need end this now."_

Granted what she planned some might think was drastic, but she couldn't take it. She took out a piece of paper and a quill and ink out of her stationary and wrote a note addressed to "Lord Van" explaining what she was going to do and left it on her night table. She then went and told Hikari that she could start letting people see her now, knowing Van would be waiting right outside her door.

The next thing she did was what she thought would be the last. She opened the doors to her balcony, climbed over the railing, and took a few moments to think her last thoughts and take her last breathe.

But while Hitomi was doing this Hikari came into her room:

"My Lady, King Van is here to see you. My Lady..?"

She then spotted the note.

"Lord Van, there seems to be a note for you on Lady Hitomi's table."

Fear already gripping his heart he came in and grabbed the note and silently read it his fears being confirmed with each word he read. It said:

**Dear Lord Van,**

**Please realize that I never meant to hurt you and that I wish you all the best things in the world. But after all I've been through these past few years I can't**, **I can't sit back and watch you marry her. I've gone through too much heartbreak and my eyes are tired of shedding tears. I know you'll be happy with her. Goodbye, I love you.**

**-Hitomi**

As soon as he finished that note he ran to the balcony, just in time to see her jump.

* * *

**Yes, another cliffhanger. I'm sorry. I think I like keeping people on edge too much. I am also sorry to say that most of my endings to chapter stories are cliffhangers. **

**BUT more then one review quesioned whether this is a VxH fanfic. **

**Okay just to make this clear:**

**This is a VxH fanfic! But I don't like making things easy. There bumps and turns and don't worry too much about Sakura. You'll see what I do with her.**

**Basically there will be twists but in the end it will be fine. So just stay with me, keep reading and wait and see what I can come up with.**

**And don't hate me for all I'm doing to Hitomi:-( **

**Well hope you liked it. Remember to Review!!!!**

**Kyo's Querida**

**P.S- Van and Hitomi are the greatest couple ever!! I would never ever do anything but a VxH fanfic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm bored, and stuck in my room. Again. I'm actually starting to miss school. Scary thought. Anyway here's hoping I feel better.**

**Enjoy! **

Disclaimer-I don't own Escaflowne. 

* * *

**Chapter 4: Attempts and Forgiveness**

As soon as he finished that note he ran to the balcony, just in time to see her jump.

Hikari gasped.

"O My Lord, I think you're too late."

"No I'm not just move back."

"My Lord…"

"Just do it!"

She obeyed and leaping out of the window, Van's shirt ripped as his wings came out in their angelic glory. His well-worked on six pack was glistening on the moonlight as he dove for Hitomi's desceding body.

(A.N- Guys I'm corny but I'm not that bad. That was a contribution directly from my lovely co-author numba neko93)

He then swooped down after her hoping he could get to her on time. He soon caught her in his arms.

"Hitomi! What were you doing?"

"You…. You saved my life."

"Yes! I couldn't just sit around and let you die."

"Thank You"

She then passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

When she awoke it was morning and she was exhausted. She was in her bedroom from what she realized. And then all the memories from last night came rushing back into her head. What was Van thinking? She hoped to the Gods he didn't hate her for what she tried to do. But her thoughts were interrupted by Hikari. 

"Good Morning my lady. How are we feeling this morning?"

"Alright I guess. Please don't tell me he hates me."

"My dear, King Van could never hate you. But you did give us both a worry last night with that fall, which will put you on bed rest for a decent chunk of today."

"Will he come see me?"

"I don't know but I can call upon him and find out if he'll stop by. But until then you just rest."

"Yes Hikari."

Hikari left and didn't come back until around noon with Hitomi's lunch.

"Hello My Lady."

"Hello, any luck with Van?"

"He should be coming to talk to you after his last meeting, which will end in about and hour."

"Thank you Hikari."

"You're Welcome my lady and if you need anything else call me."

She left and Hitomi was too nervous to eat what Hikari gave her. So she got up and got dressed and ready for her meeting with Van in a hour.

* * *

"Well it's been about an hour. Van should be here soon." 

As if magic there was a knock at the door.

She nervously said "Come in."

And of course it was who she'd been waiting for. Yet those eyes still held the same sadness, guilt and regret as last night.

"Hello Hitomi"

"Listen I wanted to apologize for what I said and did last night."

"No need. I would've been just as mad as you."

And there it was that same sense of awkwardness that she didn't want to have during this conversation.

"No what I did was inexcusable. I don't know what I was thinking. Just thinking about all the pain I would've caused, I was very selfish."

"You were angry and frustrated about what's happening."

He came and sat down next to her and looked her straight in the eye saying:

"I feel the same way. Only you had to lose everything at once which I'm sorry about but I can't do anything. And it drives me crazy to see you be that sad to want to well…leave me and not be able to fix it."

"Well we can't fix it, so are you going to be happy?'

"Not if you have that same look you did last night everyday. I want to be able to see you happy and smiling everyday."

"Van if you can learn to be happy with this Princess Sakura then I can deal with it somehow."

"Okay I'll give this contract with Molinera a second look and see if there may be a loophole and I'll try my hardest to find a way out of this even if it means going to see Sakura's father. But I'll do everything in my power I swear, but Hitomi please, no matter what happens, promise to never ever scare me like that again."

"I promise."

"Now, did Hikari ever give you that tour of the gardens?"

"Actually, she didn't."

"Good, meet me at the gardens in half an hour and I'll take you."

"It sounds wonderful. I'll be there."

"Okay goodbye Hitomi."

With that he kissed her on the forehead and left, and as soon as he closed the door.

"Hikari!"

"Yes, My Lady?'

"Okay I know you were spying on us, and don't try and lie and tell me you weren't, so did he just kiss me on the forehead?"

She started blushing at the fact she'd been caught.

"Yes My Lady, he did."

"Yes!" She then threw her hands up in the air like a child who had just won the winning goal for her team.

"Okay now you have to help me get ready for this tour of the gardens!"

With a huge smile on her face she replied.

"I have the perfect dress in mind. Come now my lady if you wish to be on time."

"I'm right behind you!"

And they got to work getting ready for her day with the King.

* * *

**See? I can be nice. No cliffhangers. This time...hehehehe. **

**Anyways tell me how I did. Review!**

**Thanks for reading. Double thanks to my faithful reviews.**

**More drama to come in the next chapter!**

**Kyo's Querida**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm addicted. And super bored so yes you will get not one but TWO chapters today! oooo ahhhhh!**

**Sorry my medication must be getting to my head.**

**But I have bad news. There will be only two more chapters after this.**

**I am very sad. I'll miss writing :'(**

**But anyway enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Reunions**

"My Lady, forgive me if this sounds conceded but I must say I did a fabulous job getting you fixed up in only half an hour."

"You are not conceded at all Hikari! You did a wonderful job. I better get to the gardens now."

"Yes, come follow me."

Hitomi did really look stunning in her white sun dress. She had matching white shoes and her hair was done up in a bun. And so she walked to the garden and what she saw in front of her certainly out did herself in beauty. The gardens were huge and full of beautiful flowers and plants. There must've been every type of flower she had known plus some unknown ones that must not grow on Earth.

And there was that voice again.

"Do you like it?"

"O my gosh! Van its beautiful!"

"And I will be going Lady Hitomi, My Lord I hope you have a good day."

"Goodbye Hikari."

"I am glad to see you two get along."

"We have our minor disagreements but it works."

"I am glad. Would you like to see the rest of the garden?"

"Yes I would."

So he took her hand and they walked together through the garden enjoying each other's company. Too bad neither one of them knew they were being watched, because up in the princess' chamber she watches them from her window.

"That little witch! I knew that girl was no good from the moment I saw Van go after her!"

"Oh sister he's engaged to you. If he breaks it off its war for him and this poor little old country that can barely function now, can you imagine if there was a war? Please! And who has the 12 carat diamond ring on her finger? I don't believe it's the little girl from the Mystic Moon."

"But Adalia, she's always with him. What if he falls in love with her and decides to take a risk at war or even finds a loophole, or convinces father that he knows someone better for me!"

"O Please Sakura! What does she have that you don't? You are smart, you know much more about Gaea so you could help in the political aspects of royalty. Plus you have mother's beautiful long dark hair, your have father's light blue eyes and you have a perfect figure. Please you've got her beat by a long shot."

"I don't know Adalia; I'm just not feeling good about this whole situation."

"Then do something about it."

"I'm not queen yet Adalia I can't exactly just kick her out."

"I'm not saying to kick her out I have something more….sneaky in mind. And if it works you can get rid of her forever."

"Do tell sister, do tell."

And they went on planning their dark plans all through the day and Hitomi would never guess what was coming.

"Van, Fanelia is so beautiful! I just wish I could see Dryden and Millerna and Merle."

"You will. They are coming tonight to dinner."

"Everyone's coming?!"

"Yes I wanted everyone to see you."

"Thank you so much!

She then pulled him into a bone crushing hug. And then our lovely princess comes about.

"O Van? Your advisors were looking for you could you go see them before they go on another frenzy like they did the other day?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be back soon."

"Well hello Ms. Hitomi I never got the chance to properly introduce myself. I am Princess Sakura of Molinera, Van's fiancé."

"Um…yes pleasure to finally talk to you. I'm Hitomi Kanzaki."

"So I've heard. Van has talked about you a lot."

"Yes, well I'm sorry to interrupt you but I promised my lady in waiting I'd meet her back at my room when I was done. It was a pleasure talking."

"_My God that was creepy. That girl isn't normal she seemed like she knew something about me that I didn't. I'm probably just being paranoid though."_

So Hitomi did go back to her room to talk to Hikari, but she didn't want to just talk, she wanted specifics on Princess Sakura.

'Hikari!"

"My Lady, How was your walk in the gardens?"

"It went well thank you but what can you tell me about Van's fiancé?"

"Princess Sakura? Well she's the youngest of the King and Queen of Molinera's 5 children. I believe they have 3 girls and 2 boys. Lady Adalia is the eldest of all of them. Anyway, Molinera is quite a rich country. That's part of why the advisors chose her as Van's wife. As you know Fanelia is not exactly wealthy. Nice girl though, only met her a few times, but she seemed well mannered enough. But I must say she is very protective around Lord Van. I'd watch out if I were you."

"Thank you Hikari"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious is all."

"You're not falling in love with him are you?"

"No Hikari just curious."

"Alright, call if you need me."

_I didn't lie I'm not "falling in love with him" I am in love with him_

So she settled down and began to get ready for dinner with her old friends.

* * *

"Princess Millerna! Dryden! Thank you so much for coming!"

"O it's our pleasure Van. But where is Hitomi? I have missed that girl dearly.

"She should be down soon."

"LORD VAN!"

He turned around and saw the friend he'd missed so dearly over these past few months.

"Merle!"

She nearly crashed into him licking and hugging him.

"O Lord Van I've missed you! Now where's that Hitomi so I can turn her into a scratching post!"

"I've missed you too Merle. She'll be down soon."

"She's here already." Said the girl in question.

Now want to talk about beauty. Hitomi was a sight to see. Her hair was up in a ponytail that was curled and she wore a cream colored off the shoulder dress that just went past her knees with matching gloves.

"HITOMI!" All three guests exclaimed.

"It's so good to see you!"

"You too Millerna, I hear you had a son."

"Yes his name is Barron however he's still too young to come to affairs like these."

"Congratulations to you both."

"Welcome back Ms. Hitomi Van's happy enough and you grew out your hair like I advised you to. Looks like I won't have to use you as a scratching post."

"Well thank you for the approval Ms. Merle I've missed you too."

All the friends talked together and got caught up for about an hour and finally all the guests had arrived and it was time for Van to get up and address them. But as soon as he got up to the podium where he was supposed to speak all the lights went out and a sharp scream was heard. When the lights went back on everyone seemed to be fine except for the fact that the chair where Hitomi was sitting was now empty and on it was a big stain of blood.

* * *

**GASP! Who would do such a thing? I know I live off drama and cliffhangers. **

**How will Van react?**

**What will happen to Hitomi?**

**Well review and tomorrow you can find out. :-D**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Kyo's Querida**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I'm back and never felt better! I went back to school and got a 91 on my spanish test! I'm ready to write!**

**And I'm super sorry for updating so late. I just got really busy.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Kidnappings and Evil Plots

When Millerna and Merle saw the chair and they both screamed, which definitely got Van's attention. When he looked over to see what they were screaming at he was struck with terror and his face turned a ghostly white. He walked over to the table and said:

"What happened?"

"We don't know." said Millerna.

"We saw just as much as you did." said Dryden.

"When the lights came back on when we looked over we saw the chair and screamed."

"O Lord Van, why would someone steal Hitomi?" inquired Merle.

"I'm not sure, but I'll get some knights out on a search for her."

He went off to do that worrying all the way. What if they had seriously hurt her? Or even worse…killed her?

* * *

While this was happening Hitomi was waking up.

"Where am I?"

She tried to sit up but the chemicals she had been given before to make her drowsy still hadn't completely wore off. Plus her hands and feet were tied. Then she heard another voice.

"You are in Molinera's secret dungeon. It's where we keep our prisoners."

_Was that…Sakura? No it wasn't Sakura maybe a relative? _

"Who are you?"

"I am Princess Adalia of Molinera. I am Sakura's eldest sister."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Well my sister was very unhappy with the way you were always with Van and decided to just remove you."

"What!? You can't do that!"

"Yes I can and I will. And believe me try and escape and your dead. Goodbye"

Hitomi heard the large metal door close behind her. The dungeon was what you typically imagine dungeons as it was cold, damp and dark. Hitomi had nothing to do but cry. She was trapped in a dungeon and Van was going to get married and if she tried to escape she'd be killed. Plus whoever captured her must've made a huge cut on her arm because it was throbbing with pain and bleeding.

* * *

After a few hours of searching vigorously the knights finally came back to Van who was still with Merle.

"What do you mean there was no evidence of her kidnapping?!"

"Please my Lord we searched everywhere the only evidence is that chair. The man must've taken her out of the country or he's really good at hiding."

"Then notify other country's knights to be on the look out for her."

"Yes, My Lord."

The knight soon left to go follow orders.

"Merle what would I do if she got hurt? Or even killed?"

"You'd go on and marry Sakura and be the best king you can be for Fanelia. But I have a feeling it will all work out in the end. Please it would be best if you just stay clam."

"I'll try Merle, I'll try."

* * *

By now it had been several hours since Hitomi was captured and she could fully see and operate her limbs. But she wasn't really sure if she wanted to see. Let's start with the fact she herself was covered with soot and dirt, her hair had come down, her dress had ripped in several places and any jewelry and the gloves she was wearing wear now gone. Other than that, she was in the dungeons with several criminals that were convicted for all sorts of things like murder, rape, and theft. O fun! She was glad she hadn't been forced to share a cell yet.

"_Is Van ever going to find me? Yea he will. After he's already married that witch Sakura and there's nothing I can do about it. What am I supposed to do?"_

Her thoughts were cut off by a guard shoving another woman into the cell with her. The woman was about the same height as Hitomi was, tan, long black hair and deep brown eyes. She wore a dress that looked slightly like Hikari's. Could she be a servant or peasant? Well however she was she was quite resistant to being put into the cell.

"Get in there!"

"I told you fool, I'm innocent!"

"That's what they all say!"

"No I'm telling the truth ya big oaf!"

"Shut up and sit down! I'll be back with your dinner."

Still stunned by the scene she saw before her Hitomi was surprised when the woman asked her:

"Guess we're stuck with each other. So what do they call you?"

"Hitomi Kanzaki."

"Hitomi Kanzaki! Yo! Do you realize the King of Fanelia has all of Gaea's search groups out there looking for you?!"

"He does?"

"Hell yea! He's interrogating everyone on how you "mysteriously disappeared and all that was left was a chair with blood all over it". It's like the biggest mystery in all Gaea. He must really like you girl. But if you're here wouldn't he know?"

"That's exactly why I'm here. He does like me. His fiancé thinks a little too much."

"So she put you in the dungeon? Damn."

"I know. So what are you in here for?"

"Well some stupid ass store keeper accused me of stealing some of his "precious jewels". I wasn't even near the freaking stand."

"Then how'd they convict you?"

"In Molinera the guards take the store keepers word more than yours."

"That's unfair."

"I know. So what's this mysterious Lord Van like? I've heard rumors about him from the war veterans."

"Well he seems mean when you first meet him but once you get used to him he's actually pretty sweet."

"So the princess was right when she said you liked him more then a friend?"

Blushing at being found out Hitomi said:

"Yes…I don't honestly know why I'm opening up to you when I don't even know your name."

"My name is Josephina of Molinera. And even if you like him like that she wouldn't throw you in a dungeon unless he likes you too."

"Well maybe, but he can't be with me anyway because of that damn contract he has with Molinera."

"Well now he can! Princes Sakura broke the rules you can use the Molinerian Rule of Justice."

"What's the Molinerain Rule of Justice?"

"The Molinerain Rule of Justice says that all contracts can be broken if one party does something unlawful to keep the contract in order. So what Sakura did to keep you from getting Van from breaking the contract wasn't exactly playin' by the rules. I mean you did nothing."

"So you're saying he can break the contract?"

"Yes, but I don't think Sakura will exactly confess to hiding you away in the disgusting hole. O gods I think I saw a rat!"

"No I won't." They both turned around to see Sakura standing there with an evil grin.

"Sakura, why are you doing this?"

"Because I knew he'd eventually find a way to break off the contract. Believe it or not there's far more loopholes in Molinerian contracts than any other. That's why I've convinced him to move up the wedding. Move up the wedding to the day after tomorrow actually."

"What?! You weren't getting married for another week!"

"Well I sort of convinced his advisors that marrying me sooner would take his mind off you, and they forced him to go along with it! So even if you do get out by tomorrow you can't make it back in time for the wedding! Goodbye Hitomi I have a wedding to prepare for!"

Hitomi slid down to the floor and as soon as Sakura left Josephina chimed in.

"Bitch much? Gods!"

"I need to get out of here and you're going to help."

"Excuse me?"

"We're going to escape and get to that wedding."

"How are we going to do this?"

"I've got a plan. Come here and I'll explain."

They spent an hour planning. Hitomi had no time to spare. She was going to break out and she was going to expose Sakura for what she really was.

* * *

**Okay let me start with the Molinerian Rue of Justice. I know it's confusing, but read it over and you'll get it. Basically it means if you break the law the contracts off. I'm sorry if it sounds stupid but it gets Van outta the contract! **

**And the next topic is the last chapter. :'(**

**Yes I'm afraid it must come and next chapter will be the last.**

**I had such a great time writing and that's why I'm going to start a new one after this.**

**I'm not sure about the title yet but it's going to be a fanfic based on my life actually. It's going to be for Fruits Basket. So I hope you all saw the anime or read the manga! It will be humor, because well, my lifes crazy! It struck me how much like my friends and teachers were like the people in the anime and manga today and I decided that's my next story!**

**So I hope you read it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**O by the way. Josephina's based off my co-author. Half of Josephina's phrases were taken directly from her or another boy in my class.**

**Remember to Review!**

**Kyo's Querida**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is. The last chapter.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Escaflowne or any of the charcters.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Escapes and Weddings to Crash **

Their plan was simple but efficient. When the guard came around Josephina would grab the keys as Hitomi distracted the guard. They'd then lock him in the cell behind them. Then they would run out of the back exit of the dungeon and sneak out and grab two horses from the stables. Then the plan got even simpler: ride as fast as they could to Fanelia.

Granted it had many flaws and didn't count on distractions. The trip alone from Molinera to Fanelia was at least two days if you weren't on an aircraft or boat. Well they had a day and a half and Hitomi had it in her mind that she was going to get there on time no matter what.

"Okay Josephina I hear the guard. Are you ready?"

"Yea I'm ready."

"Hey! You two! It's time for your dinner!"

And just as they planned he came into the cell and then Hitomi started:

"Hey! This isn't fair! I shouldn't be here!"

"Sit down and shut up!"

And as their fight continued Josephina snuck up behind the big oaf and stole the keys then Hitomi grabbed the soup that was supposed to be dinner and threw it in his face. While he was temporarily blinded Hitomi and Josephina ran out and locked the cell behind them. Luckily they avoided guards and got out the back exit without a problem. They then tried to sneak into the stable but there was a guard sitting at the entrance.

"Shoot!" exclaimed Hitomi.

"Simma down. I have an idea."

Then Josephina grabbed a bucket used for feeding and threw it at the guards head. He fainted before he could even notice the girls.

"Nice job!"

"Thank you! Now let's go get those horses."

And the girls chose two strong horses and galloped off into the night. They were inconspicuous and took out of the way paths hoping no one would notice them. Soon they and their horses grew weary.

"Hitomi, I know you love this guy and believe me I am a huge supporter of the lets bring down Sakura clan but we can't make it to Fanelia by tomorrow morning."

"We're half way there. If we try hard enough we can get there."

"Not on time Hitomi. Listen some things were just not meant to be girl."

"Yes, something's are but I'm not giving up that easily and if the horses tire out, well then I'll run but I'm not giving up."

And she began to ride faster forgetting her weariness.

"Damn! Head strong much?"

And soon Josephina followed suit.

"Van I'm coming!"

* * *

By the next morning the girls had become even more tired and soon had to ditch the horses and start on foot. 

"Hitomi the wedding starts in thirty minutes. We have at least a two hour walk."

"Well then let's run."

And the former track star burst off at a speed Josephina had never even seen before.

"Damn! That girl can run!"

Soon she followed running but not nearly as fast.

* * *

But in Fanelia sits a sad King sitting in a chapel waiting for the saddest moment of his life to come. He was to be married to a beautiful girl who would help him rule the country for the rest of his life. But it wasn't the girl he loved. The girl he loved disappeared and couldn't be found. Who knew if she was dead or alive? His advisors in a last minute attempt to make him feel better pushed up his wedding. But it only made him feel worse and his looks showed it. His eyes had bags under them from sleep deprivation and his face was pale as snow. And those same cinnamon red eyes were tainted with sadness and regret that he could not change the position he was in right now. What was he to do? 

And there they were the trumpets signaling him to come out to the altar to meet his bride and take vows to love her forever. Why couldn't that bride be Hitomi? But still he went out on the altar and watched Sakura walk down the aisle in her beautiful royal wedding dress. But instead of happiness and joy etched on his face, he had the face of a man who was about to make the mistake of his life.

* * *

Both girls were panting like crazy but still joy and success was shown on there faces. They had made it to Fanelia. They were in the town square. Now they just had to make it to the chapel. 

"Hitomi, why are all these people staring at us?"

"Well we aren't the most likely things to see in the middle of a town."

They were right, both of the girl's dresses were absolutely disgraceful as Hikari would say. They were ripped, worn and dirty beyond belief. Plus their hair was down and covered in dirt. And their faces, arms, and legs were covered in soot. On top of that they had no shoes on which accounted for the several bruises and cuts on their feet.

"I guess so. We have a wedding to crash!"

And the girls started running yet again.

* * *

"If anyone objects to this marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace." 

Dryden had to nearly sit on both Merle and Millerna to keep them from jumping up at that very moment.

"Good so now, do you Sakura of Molinera take Van Salazar de Fanel to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

* * *

"Okay so Hitomi what's our plan? Just kick open the door and say Your Busted Sakura!" 

"Pretty much yea that is the plan."

"Hitomi!"

"Let's just go inside before the wedding ends!"

"Alright."

And she opened the doors and walked inside the chapel.

"Do you Van Salazar de Fanel take Sakura of Molinera to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I…I.."

And then Josephina chimed in:

"Yo Sakura! You Busted! And don't tell me ya'll already married and I didn't run all the way from freakin' Molinera to see you married to that witch!"

(A.N.- I'm sorry I couldn't not put it in. It's an inside joke with all my friends.)

"Excuse me? Weren't you put in my dungeon last night for theft?"

"Yea and wrongfully so and Yo King Van check it out."

And then she swung Hitomi out from behind her.

"Surprised Sakura?"

"YOU!" shouted the surprised bride

"Hitomi!" Van exclaimed with happiness and relief that Hitomi was back and not too badly injured.

"Van I'm so happy to see you!"

"Excuse me but this is my wedding!"

"Yea we have something to say about that too."

"Hitomi?" Van asked.

"Yes I know I sound angry, you would too if a jealous fiancé had cut a huge gash in your arm, had just locked you in a rat infested dirt pit known as a dungeon for days and planned on killing you."

"Sakura! Is that true?"

"Well if you had just stayed loyal to me I wouldn't have had to!"

"He never cheated on you with me you were just over reacting. But now we can use the Molinerian Rule of Justice."

"What? I've been King for years and never heard of that."

"Yes it's a highly secret rule that says that if one party in a Molinerian contract breaks the rules in any way, which she did by kidnapping me, the contract is off."

"No! You can't ruin my wedding day!"

"Yes I can! And I believe it's time for someone to go off to jail!"

Just then two huge Fanelian guards came up behind her and dragged her off she was screaming all the way, the same for Adalia.

"Yea ya'll betta go off to jail! I swear or ima kill you!"

(A.N- Sorry another inside joke.)

And Josephina followed just to make sure the guards put them both in jail correctly.

"Hitomi! Thank the Gods your safe I was so worried!"

He then hugged her like he never hugged her before me but then one his advisors had to chime in and ruin the moment.

"Excuse me! But we have been waiting for a Fanelian wedding for almost six years now! Someone is going to get married!"

"Hitomi?"

"Yes Van."

"I realize you aren't in the most proper attire but would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Hitomi's eyes widened with surprise, the moment she'd been waiting for, for so long was finally happening. The man she loved most was on his knees in the middle of church asking her for the rest of her life. If only she had a better dress on!

"Of course"

Then she got the kiss she was waiting for years.

"Listen I'm not getting any younger, am I marrying a couple today or not?"

"Yes sir."

And they got married and after their first kiss as husband and wife everyone stood clapped and she saw Hikari, Josephina, Merle, Dryden, Millerna and even little Barron sitting there clapping for the new couple.

Adalia and Sakura were sentenced to life in the dungeon and were miserable for the whole time. As for Hitomi and Van:

She helped Van lead Fanelia for the rest of their lives. They had four children who were more than capable of keeping Fanelia in its peak and out of danger for the rest of Gaea's years.

And what was Hitomi thinking as she walked down the aisle in her beautifully tattered dress?

"_I finally got my fairytale ending."_

**THE END**

* * *

**How'd I do? Good ending? I hope so.**

**Okay so first I would like to thank my reviewers who kept me going. I was surprised when I got one review let alone 24. So thank you:**

**Squeekers**

**Luna32**

**Kida Satsuki**

**Macky**

**vampiric-anime lover**

**rukz**

**Syolen**

**DreamFlight**

**And how can I forgot my lovely co-author, numba neko93? Girl you get the biggest thank you ever. You helped me with this story all the time and were always there for me. You still are there for me, even when I scream at you that you are completely wrong. You are still and always will be my girl and I rather have no other. You deserve a standing ovation everyday for all that you do for others.**

**And finally, my next story. It will come out in a week, maybe earlier. I think so far the title's going to be "Life" nice, short, sweet and simple. I hope you all like it. The title might change so keep your eyes peeled. **

**Well it is going to be for Fruits Basket. But definitly OOC and AU, just it can conform to the plot, which is my life.**

**So I hope you all read Fruits Basket and you all read my new fanfic!**

**I'm going to miss all you silly people who don't read Fruits Basket. But never fear! This will not be my last Escaflowne fanfic!  
**

**So thank you all and good bye!**

**Kyo's Querida**

**O! P.S- I trust you people enough, I'm not gonna give out my real name but my friends call me Jo.**


End file.
